


Rick in a Rain Storm

by Anonymous



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Perry wants to make love to America. And we all know who America is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick in a Rain Storm

Stephen took a deep breath and tried not to let his excitement show. It was hard! 

A few straws were sticking into his back, but he was so mesmerized by the Governor's muscular chest that he didn't care. 

The Governor - Stephen dared not use his first name, not even in thought - threw the shirt he had just removed on the floor and sat down between Stephen's naked thighs.

"The storm'll rage all through the night, son." 

The sound of that deep Texan voice sent a shiver through Stephen. It sounded so much like the President! The real one, not that imposter that Jon had voted for. 

Stephen nodded, his breath hitching as strong but gentle hands started rubbing his thighs. "We - we'll have all the time in the world, sir."

The Governor smiled down at him. "Call me Rick." 

The overwhelming sense of masculinity was almost more than Stephen could take. He felt desperately turned on and safe at the same time. 

He whimpered and tugged helplessly on the Gov- Rick's shoulders. In the background he could hear the thunder storm rage on. 

Rick laughed, but it wasn't a mean-spirited laugh. "I can tell you're about ready to be mounted."

It was a really silly thing to say, and Stephen would have said so, but the sensation of slick fingers between his buttocks pushed all those thoughts away. 

He moaned and wrapped his legs around Rick's waist. Please, didn't Rick understand that he needed to be taken.

Rick finally took the hint and lay down on top of him - taking his own weight on his elbows, just like a gentleman should. 

Their lips met. Rick tasted like rain drops and beer and determination. Stephen kissed him hungrily. 

America was ready.


End file.
